PROJECT SUMMARY The overall aim of the Understanding Small Enterprises 2017 (USE 2017) Conference is to improve Occupational Safety and Health (OS&H) research and practice in small enterprises. USE 2017 will significantly advance the NIOSH Small Business Assistance Program strategic goal to reduce injuries and illnesses in smaller enterprises by better understanding intermediary organizations (e.g., insurance companies, government agencies, chambers of commerce, unions), their structure, operations, and networks, and by better understanding the work environment of smaller enterprises. By bringing together academicians, practitioners, and community stakeholders, the conference will have a strong research to practice (r2p) emphasis and will aim to advance the international small enterprise research agenda, with a particular focus on issues relevant to the United States. In particular, the USE 2017 Conference will: ? Promote a research agenda based on NIOSH NORA goals, in particular goals relevant to NIOSH Small Business Administration; ? Bring together a diverse group of researchers, practitioners, and other stakeholders to share evidence and best practices and learn from one another; ? Disseminate best practices to researchers and small enterprises; ? Develop a platform for continued engagement beyond the USE 2017 Conference; ? Develop a special journal issue based on the proceedings of the conference to advance the scientific literature and disseminate knowledge regarding small business OS&H. Small enterprises represent a majority of all businesses (nearly 90% of all U.S. firms had <20 employees in 2013), and anywhere from one-third to roughly half of the U.S. workforce (depending on how small business is defined). Small enterprises employ a disproportionate number of workers in every high-risk sector and these workers bear a disproportionate burden of occupational fatalities, illnesses, and injuries. The key long-term outcome for the USE 2017 Conference is to increase the capacity of academicians and practitioners, in order to improve the understanding of OS&H issues and how to effectively address those issues in small enterprises.